Computing devices have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life. For example, millions of people carry and use mobile computing devices (e.g., cellular telephones, MP3 players, laptops, Bluetooth headsets, etc.) throughout their daily activities. However, such computing devices (especially relatively small, mobile computing devices) may be easily misplaced by users and/or stolen by thieves. The loss of a mobile computing device may not only represent the loss of the value of the device to the owner, but also the loss of important data stored on the device. In addition, private or even confidential data may be stored on the device, exposing the owner of a lost device to potential privacy and/or security risks.
Traditional mobile device security systems may allow a user and/or owner to remotely activate anti-theft measures once the user realizes that the mobile device is missing and most likely stolen. Unfortunately, by the time the owner realizes that the mobile device is stolen, a thief may have already compromised the mobile device (e.g., by retrieving sensitive data from the device, wiping the device, etc.). Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for mitigating mobile device loss.